Dear Doctor
by BraveBirdArtist
Summary: The Silence will always be there in the corners of the universe. The Eleventh Doctor defeat them, but the Silence still exists in another universe- the universe of Alyssa Donna Martha Tyler-Smith. The story starts with her at age 5, home schooled for kindergarten by John Smith, then a chapter or two as her age 10, and then most of the story follows her aging from 14 -18. Enjoy all!
1. Tell Me A Story

The Silence will always be there in the corners of the universe. The Eleventh Doctor defeat them, but the Silence still exists in another universe- the universe of Rose Tyler and John Smith. Rose abandoned hope of returning to her lost home universe after three years, when she became pregnant, she also retired from Torchwood, although John Smith still works for them over their computer at home. Lately though, there is one thing that even John can't remember...

People are disappearing- no, not disappearing. Never having existed, and it's not the doing of the Silence, but a crack in a little girl's wall. Both Amelia Pond and Alyssa Tyler's wall. The girl who waited, and the girl who couldn't wait. Through Pond's crack was the cell of a prisoner, prisoner Zero... In Tyler's? Something people were terror torn from, but could only remember until they looked away.

"What will you tell her?" Rose pushed open the girl's bedroom door slightly, light blue moonlight from the window washing over a figure under deep blue bed covers. "That you have to go on a business trip you make never return from?" She turned and looked up at John, who stayed with a gaze fixed on the sleeping young girl, brows furled.

"I suppose I tell her... Well, I'll tell her..." He paused, scratching the back of his head and looking to Rose. "I... I don't know."

Rose turned leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms. "Well, you're not just going to leave. You can't do that to her." She looked into the room, and tried to look toward the nightstand beside her daughter's bed, only to feel unease and turn away.

"I'll tell her something, don't you worry." He rested a palm against Rose's cheek, and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be back by morning, but I've been called down for a meeting." He smiled slightly, but faltered and failed almost immediately.

"You better..." Rose sighed, turning away and walking toward her own room. John looked from Rose's back to his daughter, and frowned feeling a strange unease. "Goodnight love..." He turned, closing the door so the tiniest sliver of light entered the room.

Alyssa opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. A pit of sadness grew in her stomach as she did so. She stared at the door, and then turned to the night stand. "Universe, tell me another story about the Doctor." She whispered to the small glowing crack just above her nightstand on the wall. "Tell me about his blue box." She looked into the light and saw a woman with an eye patch and two monsters in suits on either side of her.

"Alright Alyssa, I'll tell you a story about the TARDIS." Said the woman on the other side. "How about the time she left the universe with Amy Rory and the Doctor and landed on an asteroid called house?" She suggested. Alyssa nodded, looking at the monsters as the lady told the story.

She said she must do this so she can live them in her dreams. She loved the stories of the Doctor, and she loved dreaming them, and hearing them in her mind. She often drew the creatures she saw and the Doctor's companions- but she could not ever tell her mother or father of the stories or show them her drawings. So she simply hid them in between the bed frame and her mattress.

Alyssa woke up the next morning and had completely forgotten all about the stories and the conversation she overheard between her mother and father. She stood and yawned, lifting her deep blue house coat off her desk chair, and slipping her arms through the sleeves.

She opened the door, and walked down the hallway as she tied the ribbon around her waist. She looked up as she saw her father sitting at a the dining table with the newspaper, holding a concerned look. The overheard conversation flared back in her memory and she remembered the grieving look he'd worn then, as if he'd known he would not return. "You're leaving." She said, in a soft, sad voice.

His frown deepened then he blinked and looked up at her in surprise. "What was that?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"You're leaving, and you're not coming back are you." She said, more as a statement than as a question.

He sighed sadly, placing down the newspaper, and slowly taking off his glasses and folding them on the table. "Yeah..." He said hesitantly. "I might be back, but-"

"You don't think so, do you." She shoved her hands in her pockets, looking down at the floor with a troubled frown. "You weren't going to tell me, just leave?" She asked.

"No, no." He stood up in surprised, and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her, bringing himself to eye level with his daughter. "I wouldn't do that, I promise." He said sternly, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the face. She slowly moved her gaze from her feet and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't go, please..." Tears threatened to fall at the edges of her eyes, and she blinked to try to hold them back; swallowing hard to force the knot in hr throat down. "I have to, to keep you and your mother safe." He sighed, pulling her into a hug. She brought her arms around him as well, letting out a slight sob. "But we're safer with you here..."

"I love you Alyssa, watch after your mother. Stay out of trouble, be nice for your mother." He pulled her back to arms length and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and walking to the door. "I'll do everything I can to come back to you, I promise."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two up shortly. Hopefully another chapter every Friday or Saturday. May or may not have longer Chapters, this was more of a pilot~


	2. Exposure To Time

"Come on Alyssa, you have school soon." Rose called from the kitchen, stuffing a last part of her sausage in her mouth. "You've been in there for an hour!"

"I. Am. **Not**. Going!" She called from her room. She looked into the mirror, cold green eyes staring back as she pressed her palms hard against the surface of her desk. "The only one who can teach me anything I don't know is the Doctor and my father." She mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's **really** too bad. You're going, and that's that Alyssa." She sighed in frustration, and turned away from the mirror. She walked into the kitchen with plaid pajamas. "You are not going to school in your jammies." Rose rolled her eyes, setting toast on the counter for her daughter.

Alyssa turned swiftly and walked back to her room, unbuttoning her shirt and trading it with a white dress shirt and blue pants. She walked into the kitchen once again and took her toast off the counter, eating both slices on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. "Not going." She turned up her chin.

"OI, you get your satchel and get in the car!" Rose put her hands on her hips standing over the couch, glaring down at Alyssa. Her gaze softened and she leaned on the back of the couch, pulling a long strand of stringy brown hair from in from of the child's bright green eyes. "I know you don't want to go to school, because you're used to him teaching you... but he's not coming back, Alyssa."

"He promised. Why have you given up on him already?" She frowned up at her mother, who immediately turned away from her gaze. "Fine." She set the plate on the coffee table with a clatter, and walked to the dining table to pick up her satchel, swinging it over her shoulder.

Rose smiled softly. "Alright, let's go." She picked up her keys from the kitchen counter, and walked to the door where Alyssa waited, taking her daughter's hand gently. They walked to the car in silence, Rose expressionlessly fumbling the key into the ignition and starting her car. Alyssa pulled the seat belt over her waist and clipped it into place. The drive was quiet and neither of them said anything, the radio humming softly in the background of cars racing by.

The day was slow, they were learning the alphabet that day. She already knew apparently three grades ahead of everyone else, so school was a bore. When Rose came to pick her up she was sitting on the school's stairs. "Did you learn anything today?" Her mother asked, offering a hand to help her up.

Alyssa dismissed it, keeping her eyes to the ground as she stood. "No." She walked to the car, pulling the door open and jumping in, Rose closing it and getting in the driver's side. The drive home was the same way the drive to school had been. Quiet. Until they pulled into the drive way to see her Uncle Jack standing by the door.

"Jack!" She called, throwing the door open and jumping out before Rose had even turned off the car. She ran up to him and he scooped her up in a hug. "Hey kiddo!" She smiled up at him and he remarked silently in his mind how much she looked like her father.

"Rose, may I speak with you?" He called as she closed the car door. She smiled and walked over. "Alyssa, why don't you go get out of your school uniform sweetie." She nodded and waved to Jack, running inside and dropping her satchel behind the couch.

She ran straight to her room, replacing her uniform with some casual clothing, mainly guy-ish shorts and a blue t-shirt. She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She'd been dreaming so long, living the life of the Doctor's companion for years. Five of them, five years in three days. Her birthday... But she didn't really celebrate it. She had no reason to.

All these five years, and she dreamt of the monsters through the crack, and the lady with the eye patch. The monsters though, she'd purposefully stared right at them, hardly blinking, not putting much thought into remembering them... And yet there they sat, right behind her eyelids, the silence.

She drew them, all the time. For some reason, every time her mother found them, she hadn't seemed to have seen them at all. She would go from a face of horror to confusion, and then just her usual upbeat yet depressed way about life. She wondered what Jack was saying to her mum.

She sat on the bed for only a few seconds, getting up and going into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack, just within ear shot.

_"She's not, Jack, she hasn't even travelled in her life."_

_"You're wrong, Rose, she must have had some contacts with a fluctuation of time."_

_"But I'm human- he was half human! It's not possible!"_

_"The time vortex made it possible. Please, if something happened and she was exposed to it, I need to know now."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't help you Jack. And neither can she, she's bloody ten years old!"_

_"She can still-"_

_"I don't care if she has two hearts, I wouldn't care if she was bloody purple with spikes and a pair of blue wings. She can not do anything for you Jack. I want you to leave."_

She stumbled back against the bath, her palms missing the edge and she fell onto her butt, arms in the bath. She winced and pulled herself up as she heard two pairs of footsteps moving towards her.

Rose threw the door open to find Alyssa wide eyed in panic, practically hyperventilating.


End file.
